


*Weddings*

by GlitterFairy_21225



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Appreciation, Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Allison Hargreeves-centric, F/M, Gen, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Sibling Love, Weddings, mentioned siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterFairy_21225/pseuds/GlitterFairy_21225
Summary: It was an inside joke that the family only sees each other for weddings and funerals. As sad as that was.Weddings and funerals. *Weddings*How was Allison feeling not having her family there for the day she proclaimed her love for the man she loved?
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Everyone, Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves
Kudos: 36





	*Weddings*

It was an inside joke that the family only sees each other for weddings and funerals. As sad as that was.

It always rang true to Allison, maybe even more than the others, for she was the one who left their home city and couldn't see her siblings even if she did feel like it. She left shortly after Ben's funeral, as did most of her family. Between Dad's funeral and Ben's, there was only her wedding that marked them all, or at least the ones they all thought were still around, being in one place.

Sure, when she gave them all her phone number, but even then she and Vanya never talked much before let alone when they weren't living together, Diego was never the 'chit chat over the phone' kind of guy, and Luther... Well, Luther wanted to focus on his missions with Dad and stuff. Allison didn't push it, relieved to finally be out into the world, getting all the fame and attention she always dreamed of. 

Then there was Klaus. Compared to the others, her contact with Klaus was surprisingly strong. If taking calls that are clearly from a rehab center or pay phone somewhere could count as 'strong'. Still, it's more than she had with the others.

Allison had a lot of regrets. Claire, Vanya, all the things she faked in her lifetime. And of those regrets, she wished she spent more time with her siblings.

Maybe there was nothing she could've done, at least not without Rumoring them all into being a functional family, and back when Rumoring was something she did, Allison figured it was a lost cause and put all her efforts into moving on with her life.

That was her mistake. Because now Allison would never see her brothers and sisters again. She'd never introduce Claire to her siblings. She'd never roll her eyes at her brothers' antics. Never be able to officially, truly, reconcile with her family.

"I heard a rumor I could go back to 2019." She'd said once her voice came back. But it didn't work. It never worked. Eventually she stopped trying.

Alright then. So Allison will just have to wait fifty years in order to see them again then. Fifty years without her family, her siblings, her daughter. Fifty years strife with racism.

And so, Allison threw herself into making herself useful in the meantime. Modern times weren't a cakewalk for people of color, but back then she was the girl who got whatever she wanted. But not anymore. Allison was determined to change the world with her own skills, changing their minds by being the better person, a good person.

Whatever changes she helped to make, it would be real. Allison would rewrite her life as something real, so when it was time to finally see Claire again, Allison would be a genuine woman who deserves her precious baby girl.

It was almost sad how much of Allison's previous life was fabricated. Only now did she find herself with real friends who genuinely cared about her and each other. Only did she find herself in a relationship sparked through a mutual interest. 

And so came her second wedding day. The wedding day her family wasn't there for.

It's actually pretty ironic that they aren't there. It's a much more meaningful ceremony than her first. No paparazzi, no overly complicated schedules, no falseness. Her wedding dress was more simple. Less sexy, less expensive, but Allison fell in love the care put into the hand-stitched cloth. The guests were entirely made up of friends and Ray's family, not other celebrities just happened to be anybody who was anybody.

Her friends and Ray believed she refused to have a Maid of Honor because of her lack of personal relatives. Ray was patient, lovingly so. There was so much she didn't tell him, didn't know how to tell him, but he didn't push.

Klaus was her Maid of Honor at her first wedding. Her publicist actually got down on her knees to beg Allison to choose someone else, anyone else, some girl who wouldn't draw homophobic comments from the same people who make comments about a black girl marrying a white man.

But Allison stood her ground. She'd always been stubborn. Looking back, there's a lot she wished she could do differently, a lot as a result of that stubbornness, but she didn't regret that. 

They weren't even close at the time, though Allison doesn't doubt that she'd end up with more visits from Klaus than Diego if she didn't move across the country. But she didn't, and the contact between her and her family was deeply sparce.

It was only because- shit. When they were little, Allison and Klaus used to play pretend, imagining their weddings. They promised each other they'd be each other's Maids of Honors. He didn't even have to do anything, Allison just asked if he wanted to hang out with the bridesmaids during the service, and had him taken away for makeup and dress fitting.

So at her second wedding, at her second chance, there was no Maid of Honor.

She walked down the aisle herself. That was one of the few similarities between her last wedding and this one. At the end was the most handsome man she's ever met, smiling at her like she- like she hung the moon in the sky.

As the priest spoke Allison did her best not to glance at the congregation. The guests in attendance were their friends and Ray's family. She remembered how at her first wedding she tried not to look in fear of her family doing something to ruin her special day. She'd been so stupid, so unaware that she'd one day avert her gaze because it hurt to know her family wasn't there. 

Or maybe she was, just a little bit. 

Looking into Ray's eyes, Allison said with no hesitation. "I do."

It rung more true than it did when she said it to Patrick. Then again, she didn't feel this way with him. She thought she did, thought she was in love, but she hadn't known herself and she hadn't known love. 

This, this was love.

She just wished her family was there to celebrate it with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that's always bothered me... They're supposed to always see each other at *weddings* and funerals. I don't blame Allison, obviously, that'd be weird. But here's this to show how she's feeling for that!
> 
> Also, side note, but I see stuff about Klaus or Vanya or Luther etc. either not being invited or deciding not to show up, and I'm like 'no... it's weddings and funerals.' 
> 
> Weddings. They were at her wedding.


End file.
